


what myungsoo doesn't know

by amaelamin



Series: Hotel Motel Holiday Inn verse [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to OT3: all Woohyun ever wanted was Sungyeol, right from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what myungsoo doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on AFF on 3 jan 2013.

Sungyeol woke up the next morning through a fog, head heavy and unable to move. Opening bleary eyes showed him the reason for his immobility – Myungsoo was lying half across him, and when Myungsoo was asleep the difference between him and solid rock wasn’t very noticeable.

He rolled over to push Myungsoo off, his bladder needing immediate attention, but then a body behind him stirred and tightened an arm over Sungyeol. He turned his head to find Woohyun fighting wakefulness, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

“Morning,” Woohyun muttered against Sungyeol’s back, voice growly and thick with sleep. Sungyeol wondered for a moment what threesome morning-after etiquette dictated – do you treat each other politely as just-friends? Do you be affectionate? Woohyun solved that problem for him, snuggling closer and burying his nose in Sungyeol’s hair. “Don’t go just yet,” he whispered.

“I need to pee,” Sungyeol told him, half-laughing. It was remarkable how easy things were, despite the drunken debauchery of last night – or because of it, Sungyeol wasn’t sure. Woohyun grunted amiably and got up, holding out a hand to help pull Sungyeol out of bed. Myungsoo snuffled in his sleep and settled down again, Sungyeol patting his butt absently as he left Myungsoo dead to the world in Woohyun’s bed.

Woohyun ambled into the bathroom before Sungyeol, leading the way. He stretched luxuriously, Sungyeol stealing glances at the muscles rippling in Woohyun’s back and wondering why he wasn’t feeling self-conscious that they were both buck-naked. Sungyeol emptied his bladder, looking over his shoulder to see if Woohyun was watching because Woohyun truly was a kinky bastard; but to his credit, he’d turned away to wash his face.

Sungyeol made a moue at Myungsoo’s dried come on his stomach, and reached for the shower head. “Is the heater on?”

“Mmm,” Woohyun answered, sounds of toothbrushing coming from outside the shower. Sungyeol cleaned himself up, enjoying the warm water, and came out of the shower stall to find Woohyun waiting with a soft towel. He took it with a smile and Woohyun answered with a kiss, Sungyeol tasting mint on his tongue.

Woohyun folded him into his arms, towel and all, resting a hand on Sungyeol’s cheek. “My fortune for one more night with you,” Woohyun whispered, twinkle in his eye.

“The most you can have is until Myungsoo wakes up,” Sungyeol joked, not realizing Woohyun had taken him seriously until Woohyun kissed him again, the urgency this time sending shivers down Sungyeol’s spine.

“And I can have… everything?” Woohyun uttered low in Sungyeol’s ear, dropping the towel to the floor to make them both sigh at warm skin on skin, Woohyun’s hands marveling over Sungyeol’s back as Woohyun’s interest began to poke into Sungyeol’s thigh. Sungyeol swallowed, catching breaths between kisses as Woohyun drank him in like he couldn’t get enough. “Myungsoo-”

“Doesn’t have to know,” Woohyun trailed lips over Sungyeol’s jaw. He lifted Sungyeol to deposit him on the low counter, Sungyeol sucking in a satisfied breath to see that Woohyun had struggled a bit. Sungyeol wasn’t a delicate flower, that was for sure – “I bet girls just love it when you do this to them,” Sungyeol mocked, Woohyun biting a bit harder than he had to on the soft skin between Sungyeol’s neck and collarbones in response.

Woohyun ran hands down Sungyeol’s legs on either side of his body, drawing back slightly to watch their progress down past creamy thighs and rounded knees. “I’m ruined,” Woohyun muttered almost inaudibly, slowly raising eyes to Sungyeol’s face. Sungyeol nodded, undone look in Woohyun’s eyes both scaring and exhilarating him.

Woohyun disappeared and came back with the lube, having had to crawl slightly under the bed to find it – Myungsoo still asleep – and he threw it on the counter with another condom, Sungyeol biting his lip at the sight of it. Woohyun captured his mouth again, hooking his arms under Sungyeol’s knees to pull him closer to the edge of the counter.

“How long has it been since he fucked you last?” Woohyun asked, breath washing hot over Sungyeol’s cheek, Woohyun running a hand between Sungyeol’s legs and watching the way his lips parted in a soundless gasp.

“Day before yesterday,” Sungyeol answered, head falling back as Woohyun wrapped fingers around his erection, remembering how Myungsoo had taken him in his bed, waking him up with a wet tongue against –

Woohyun’s mouth engulfed him, making Sungyeol’s legs wrap themselves almost instinctively around Woohyun as he leant back on his hands to give Woohyun better access.

“You probably don’t need much preparation, then,” Woohyun said, loss of his mouth around Sungyeol’s cock cause for complain. “Impatient,” Sungyeol scolded. “Later,” Woohyun promised.

He slicked himself up after smoothing the condom down on his straining cock, using the leftover lube to smoothen the pump of his fist on Sungyeol’s dick, Sungyeol’s legs tightening around him. He positioned himself and eased in – easier than with Myungsoo, who was so tight Woohyun had nearly forgotten how to breathe – and looked up at Sungyeol, hair falling into his eyes and red lips parted. Sungyeol lifted arms to wrap around Woohyun’s shoulders, Woohyun holding eye contact until he was all the way in, Sungyeol’s eyes slightly unfocused and Woohyun’s lips kissing adoration into his neck and cheek.

Woohyun braced himself against the counter, Sungyeol’s arms and legs tightening around him, one of Woohyun’s hands gripping Sungyeol’s hip and the other on the cold marble. “You’ll have to be quiet,” Woohyun told him regretfully, knowing he wasn’t going to forget the sounds Sungyeol had made last night for a long, long time.

“So will you,” Sungyeol smirked back at him, flexing his hips in a small movement that made Woohyun have to bite back a curse.

Woohyun started with long, slow strokes, hips undulating against Sungyeol and the only sound in the bathroom was their mingled breaths as Woohyun drove as deep as he could, the feel of Sungyeol all around him overwhelming because _finally_. Woohyun inhaled deeply, Sungyeol’s scent filling his head – sweat, sleep, skin and sex tangling together until it was all he knew.

Woohyun knew he wasn’t going to last very long which was probably a good thing, because he wasn’t up for tackling a furious Myungsoo should the boy wake up and find himself alone in bed, but _fuck_ if he didn’t want this to last forever. Sungyeol under him, breath shuddering against his shoulder, long legs wrapped around him and pushing him deeper with each thrust –

Woohyun sped up helplessly, the feel of his impending orgasm taking hold and not letting him drag it out. Sungyeol noticed his shorter, shallower thrusts, letting go to lean back on his arms and watch Woohyun as his chest heaved and hips slapped erratically against Sungyeol’s ass.

Sungyeol was fucking watching him, Woohyun noticed – head slightly on one side as he watched Woohyun going to pieces, mouth opening in small mirrored movements as Woohyun gasped, gripping Sungyeol’s thighs to spread them further so he could bury himself balls-deep once, twice, thrice;

Woohyun came, Sungyeol surging up to capture his mouth to cut off the cry that had fallen from his lips. Woohyun pressed into Sungyeol, momentarily fantasizing about coming all over Sungyeol, come painting his lips and chest, over his pale skin and over his hard cock. He pulled out slowly, wondering if Myungsoo had heard him – Sungyeol hopped down from the counter to help him take off the full condom and throw it into the trash.

“You-” Woohyun said, swallowing and waiting for his heart to stop pounding.

Sungyeol looked down at his half-hard cock and shook his head, smiling. “It’s okay.” He disappeared from view around the door, and when Woohyun had collected himself enough to go back to his bedroom, he found Sungyeol poking Myungsoo awake.

Woohyun caught Sungyeol’s eye and Sungyeol paused mid-poke. He smiled, a curious little lift of the corner of his mouth and leaned over barely-stirring Myungsoo, invitation for Woohyun to lean in too. He kissed Woohyun softly, more a press of lips and intake of breath than anything, leaving Woohyun staring.

They left half an hour later, Myungsoo still not completely awake and Sungyeol still smiling that strange smile, Woohyun leaning shirtless against the doorjamb to watch them go.

*


End file.
